


He knows

by Gay_and_trans_as_fuck



Category: mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Praise Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck
Summary: Wilbur and tommy meet up but tommy starts acting very strange
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	He knows

**Author's Note:**

> Dont like dont read

Wilbur and tommy have been friends for a while now so its not gonna be weird when they meet up right? RIGHT? WRONG TOMMY HAS A CRUSH ON WILBUR AND HE IS ABSOLUTELY FUCKED.  
They had planed for tommy to come over to Wilbur house and hang out, stream and just vibe in general. Tommy had arrived to the place they had planed to meet up. About 10 minutes from Wilbur house. When tommy saw Wilbur his eyes lit up with joy. "Hey big man whats up" Wilbur said. "Hey Wilbur"tommy said awkwardly.  
He had had a crush on Wilbur for a while now and finally getting to see him was weird. Especially when Wilbur was so beautiful.  
His hair and eyes and just personality made tommy melt. He knew it was wrong to have a crush on a 24 year old man that he met on the internet but he didn't care. "So wanna go to my place and stream" tommy snaped back to reality at his voice. "Y-yeah sure" tommy stuttered.  
Wilbur knew something was off but didn't question it until they arrived at his place.  
He was acted fine on stream but Wilbur still sensed something wrong."I think that enough for today" Wilbur said to the stream  
"Huh oh yeah" tommy said look at Wilbur.  
"Alright then goodbye chat" he wave and ended the stream. He made sure he ended the stream.  
"So?" Wilbur spoke in voice that was demanding and rough "W-what?" Tommy said in confusion, his face getting flustered by the fact that wilburs face is so close to his. "Dont act like you don't know. I've noticed the way you look at me" He thought wilbur was going to scold him about how wrong it was to have a crush on a 24 years old man and how it would never work but instead he simply pressed thier lips together The action shocked tommy. He knew it was wrong but teenage hormones are stronger then bedrock itself so he didn't stop Wilbur. When their lips disconnect wilburs hand made its way to tommys crotch. Wilbur looked at tommy. "You dont know how long I've wanted to do this tommy. I just want to fuck you till the only thing you can think of is me" he said harshly. Tommy's member grew hard from the words Wilbur had spoken. Wilbur noticed and pick up tommy to bring him to his room. Tommy's legs raped around wilburs waist as he got up. When they got to his room he gently placed tommy on the bed. He sat down next to tommy "Are you ok with this?" Wilbur asked tommy as he placed tommy on his lap. Wilbur knew tommy wanted this but he just wanted to hear tommy begging. "Please Wilbur" tommy pleaded. "You gotta tell me what you want baby" Wilbur said while cupping Tommy's face. He didn't want to say it but if it would get Wilbur to fuck him he'd do it. "Please Wilbur touch me, fuck me, use me please" tommy unknowingly had a way with words and holy shit it was hot. "Fuck" Wilbur muttered under his breath. Be could feel himself getting hard from Tommy's words. He turned his body around to his nightstand with tommy still on him. He reached in his nightstand to get something. A bottle of lube. "Hm baby you know whats gonna happen right" Wilbur smirked. Tommy face turn even more red then is already was. "I asked you a question" Wilbur snaped. "Yes Wilbur I know" tommy managed to say. He was kinda scared but he knew that wilbur wouldn't hurt him. "Ok baby im gonna stretch you to make this less painful ok?" Tommy nodded. Slowly Wilbur slid off Tommy's pants and boxers. Tommy's gasped when Wilburs fingers touched his entrance. The cold feeling of the lube was strange on his skin but he didn't mind. Slowing Wilbur pushed his finger in and tommy let out a small moan. When Wilbur added a second finger tommy was squirming and whimpering. It hurt. A lot. Wilbur noticed and kissed tommy to distract from the pain. " its ok baby just a bit longer" Wilbur whispered into Tommy's ear. When he was finally done with stretching the boy he pulled his fingers out. He took tommy off his lap and took off his pants and boxers. He looked at tommy. "I wonder what your hiding under that shirt of yours" wilbur said with a smirk. He took of Tommy's shirt to fully reveal the boy. The older placed a kiss on Tommy's chest. "Fuck baby your so beautiful" Wilbur groaned. "Stop with the teasing and just fuck me already" tommy muttered. "Well if you say so" Wilbur lined his cock with Tommy's entrance and pushed in slowly. Tommy let out a sromg out moans as wilbur started thrusting. Tommys moans were like music to his ears. Tommy was a mess. He was so close to cumming. "Please Wilby can I cum" he moaned out. Wilbur pretty much melted at the name. How could he deny when they boy was moaning ounder him so beautifully. "Of course baby, cum for me" He came with wliburs name on his tounge. But Wilbur didn't stop. He still hadn't came yet. With a few more thurst he came inside of tommy. When Wilbur pulled out he look at tokmy who was lay on the bed 'Fuck did I accidentally kill him' he thought to himself jokingly. " baby are you ok?" He asked tommy "Fuck wilby that was amazing" he said while panting. "ok then let's get you cleaned up" he pick tommy yp and brought him to the bathroom to run a warm bath. When the tub was full enough Wilbur stepped in with tommy After a they got cleaned and dry Wilbur gave tommy one of his sweaters to wear. They floped on the bed and cuddled. "I love you wilby" "I love you too toms"

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the way this turned out but I'm posting anyway because I took to much time on this for me not to post. I also did not proof read this. I am very tried


End file.
